


Under Her Skin

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyjuice Potion, Power Imbalance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never felt comfortable in her own skin, but putting on another's face is very freeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



> Written as a fill for My Bloody Valentine comment fest at [HP Darkarts](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/69876.html) on livejournal.

It started out as a simple curiosity. What would it be like to be desirable, to be able to wear flashy lace knickers and form fitting dresses, to turn heads and have people notice she existed beyond her ability to intimidate? 

She nicked the Polyjuice Potion from Crabbe after he and Goyle were complaining about Draco. She didn't hear what they were using it for, but got the gist that they weren't happy about whatever it was. 

Secluded in her dormitory while the rest of the school was at dinner, Millicent spiked the potion with a strand of Pansy's hair and watched it froth and bubble, turning to a soft toffee colour. 

The transformation wasn't as painful as she'd anticipated, and as soon as it was finished, she looked upon her reflection in the mirror. Stepping out of her over large robes was like shedding her skin, emerging at last from a chrysalis to reveal the beauty she knew she was inside. Her eyes roamed her reflection, drinking it up hungrily while she explored every inch of new soft and not-bloated skin. She was so engrossed, she didn't even hear the door open behind her until it closed. 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3067370)

  


She turned around, mortified, but found herself staring into cool grey eyes, the eyes from her dreams. But this was different. His eyes weren't as cold as she was used to; they seemed to be warming up to her more and more as they took in her borrowed body. She held her head high, jutting her jaw proudly, unashamed in this form and unhampered by the self-doubt and loathing bogging her down in her own skin. 

He allowed her to approach him, to drop to her knees in front of him, never taking his eyes off of her. She'd overheard Pansy's gossip with Daphne that Draco had changed, that he wanted her to do things to him that she thought were indecent for a lady, though the notion made Millicent roll her eyes. Oral sex and arse buggery sounded hot as hell to her, and if Pansy was too much of a prude to give it to Draco, she'd be happy to oblige, if he'd have her. 

She unfastened his flies and swallowed his cock before he knew what had happened, and though it was her first time, Millicent had done this so many times in dreams and practiced using dildos in the bath, that she didn't even gag. She buried her nose in his blond curls, inhaling his scent – pure man and lust – and didn't let up even as he bucked his hips and pulled her hair painfully as he cried out and came. 

Rising to her feet after swallowing felt like she was standing after being knighted, honoured above all others by her lord and master, and the look in Draco's eyes told her that he suspected she wasn't Pansy, but he was all right with that. They didn't speak a word as she pulled on a fresh robe and he redid his trousers. He picked up the empty bottle of Polyjuice Potion and left another dose in its place before he left. 

Millicent smiled to herself, again looking into the mirror, tracing her pouty lips. She knew his secrets, knew why Pansy wouldn't bed him any longer, and knew this potion was an invitation to satisfy his needs. Millicent told herself she was doing him a service, that she was being loyal to a fellow Slytherin, but underneath it all, knowing she could have power over him wearing another's face, that she could bring him to his knees by being that which he most desired, that was her true purpose, that was what really got her hot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under Her Skin (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067370) by [Mab (Queenie_Mab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Mab), [Nherizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu)




End file.
